Her
by CeCe92399
Summary: Natsu is a soldier in the war and he has given up all hope. But one day he receives a random letter from a blonde haired girl named Lucy Heartfilia. After the war is over he is determined to find the blonde haired beauty who kept him fighting even though he wanted to give up everything
1. Letter

**Hello yes I know I have unfinished stories, but I really wanted to write at least want to write the first chapter of this story. Key of the Heart will be finished in a couple more chapters. I have chapters 1, 2 and 3 done for the ones I love I will post them later on. If I get enough people tell me this story is good so far I will continue it. **

**Letter**

Natsu was sitting there in his tent when one of this comrades came rushing in with a look of, well he couldn't tell. He got to his feet in the matter of seconds. "What is it, Henry. Did something happen at the base?" Natsu asked in a panic.

Henry shook his head. "No, but we did get a care package that the whole city of Magnolia sent us." He said. "Hurry lets go." He then rushed out of the tent.  
>were many soldiers around a huge package. People shoving each other just to see what was in the package. Stuff like shampoo, soap, and magazines were thrown into his arms.<p>

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" A gruff voice called out. Natsu looked around to find out who said that. He found Glidarts standing there with a pinkish envelope in his hand. Natsu raised his hand to let Glidarts know that he was there.

"Ah, Natsu, there you are. I've been looking all over camp for you." Glidarts said as he walked up to the said boy. "This came from the care package, it has your name on it." He handed Natsu the pink envelope and then walked away.

Natsu stared at the envelope with confusion. Why would anyone send him a letter other than his little sister, Wendy.

He looked at the envelope to find his name written in pretty cursive lettering. Natsu turned the envelope and ripped it opened. Inside was a yellowish paper that smelled like vanilla. He took out the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Natsu,  
><em>

_You may not know me, but my name is Lucy Heartfilia. My best friend told me that you were being shipped out of the country for the war that broke out. She wanted me to give my respect to our soldiers. Even though I don't have the time to write a letter to everyone, I can at least write one to you. You are a brave man for doing this and I admire you for that. All I'm saying is try to come home alive, I would really like to meet you, Natsu Drangeel.  
>Love, Lucy.<em>

_P.S. Here's a photo of me so you know what I look like when you come home.  
><em>  
>Natsu felt his heart jump a beat just when he was about the give up everything, this girl, Lucy Heartfilia changed his view of life. He looked inside of the envelope to find a picture of a blonde haired girl.<p>

Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his soul, her bright smile made him smile even bigger. He'll keep that letter and the picture in his jacket pocket and he will never remove it. He promise as soon as he comes home he will find this blonde haired beauty and he will get to know her. Lucy Heartfilia made his hopes go up and made him keep fighting.

The tent flap moved and Natsu turned around to find Gray, his best friend, standing there with an eyebrow raised. "What do you got there, fire freak." He asked.

"It's a letter from a girl named, Lucy Heartfilia. Apparently the girls know her and told Lucy to write me a letter. And just when I was losing hope she gave me more then I can hold." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Wow, didn't know a girl can change your life." Gray said with a smirk.

"Hey, Juvia changed you, so you can't say a thing." Natsu said as he pointed his finger. "By the way, have you heard anything from her?"

"Yeah, she sent me a letter saying she missed me and that she wishes for me to come home soon." Gray said with a shrug.

When Gray had to leave Juvia was all over him saying 'don't go' and 'don't leave Juvia!' They were getting married but things come up, so the wedding was postponed until he gets back.

"That's good the here. I just hope that this war will be over soon, so I can find this Lucy girl, who sent me this letter." Natsu said as he held out the letter.

"Do you have a picture of what she looks like, dragon breathe?" Gray asked as he read the letter.

"Yes I do, she sent one of her." Natsu said. He then handed the picture of the blonde over to Gray.

"Hey, I've seen this girl before!" Gray exclaimed, " I see her walking around with Levy and Erza sometimes when I'm out on the weekends."

"So, you seen her before. Have you by any chance talked to her?" Natsu asked as he took the photo back from Gray.

Gray shook his head. "No, but I heard her talk before. She has a really sweet voice I think you'll like her."

"Thanks popsicle, we better head off to bed. Tomorrow we head out west to meet up with another base camp." Natsu said.

The boys laid down on their cots as the siren indicated it was time for the soldiers to get back to their tents and sleep because tomorrow was a big day ahead of them.

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you liked this chapter, and if you do I'll continue this story. I'll post chapters 1, 2 and 3 of The Ones I Love. So keep your eyes opened. **


	2. Hoping

**Hello again! I finally got a charger for my laptop, so I'm hoping to update more frequently. This story will take a while to update. I may post new chapters here and there, but not as often. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Hoping**

Lucy sat on her bed thinking about her letter she has sent through the care package three days ago. She had seen pictures of what Natsu looks like because Levy and Erza would always show her pictures.

Even though she never met the guy, she was already falling in love with him just by looking at the pictures. She hopes for his safe return, so that she can finally met him. Erza and Levy would tell stories from their childhood about him. Saying he loved dragons and still does today.

Every time they told a new story every week, Lucy would listen very careful making sure not to miss any small detail. Later on when her friends would leave, she would write down their story somewhere in her book she was writing. And one story will always be in her mind no matter what.

_ "Come on, Erza, fight me!" A little boy with pink hair yelled. He walked up to the red headed girl with his fists out in front of him._

_ "No, Natsu, I'm not going to fight you. If I do, I will hurt you badly." Erza said with her hand out in front of her. "I don't want you or me to get into trouble like last time." Erza reminded him._

_ At that Natsu shivered in fear. "O-okay," was all he said._

_ "Guys, let's go to Fairy Tail." A blued haired petty girl said. "We're suppose to get a new recruit today."_

_ With that the trio ran towards a wooden tree house known as their guild. Once they reached the trunk of the tree, they started to climb up the wooden slabs that where nailed to the side of the tree acting as a ladder. _

_ Upon reaching the top of the ladder, Natsu pushed open the hatch door and crawled in. He then sat down next to Gray, who of course, didn't have a shirt on. "Hey ice cube, put a shirt one." Natsu growled._

_ "Shut up, pyro." Gray grumbled as he pulled on a dark blue shirt._

_ "As you all know, today we have a new crew member. Her name is Juvia." Erza said. "Come on out Juvia."_

_ A blue haired girl stepped out from behind Erza. "H-hi, Juvia is happy to be her today. She hopes to make a lot of new friends." She said._

_ Everyone looked at her in shock. This girl was talking in third person and they didn't know who to respond. _

_ "Mira and Lisanna, bring out the sharpies, so that Juvia can choose which color she wants her sign." Erza commanded._

_ Mira and Lisanna later came with a box of different color sharpie. "Pick a color ,Juvia. We need to draw the sign on you." Erza said._

_ "What happens if the marker wears off on Juvia's skin?" Juvia asked as she picked up a navy blue marker._

_ "Don't worry, once it starts fading we add a new coat over top of it. Then when we are adults, we can get a tattoo of for symbol, but that is if our guild last the long." Levy said. She looked around at everyone in the room. The Staruss siblings, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman, Gray, Laxus, Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel, now including Juvia too._

_ "Don't say things like that, Levy. Of course our guild will last that long." Erza said._

_ That night the ten children partied with their new member. They had everything milk, cookies, crackers, jello, and Erza's favorite strawberry cheesecake. _

And still to this very day their guild grows strong. Over the years they had gained more members, including Cana, Jet and Dory, Freed, Evergreen, Bixslow, Loke, Laki, Wendy, Romeo, Jellal, and Lucy.

She had joined a year after Natsu was shipped to fight in the war. She had gone and got a tattoo of Fairy Tails sign on her hand, in pink. She loved being with the group never growing bored with a bookworm, a stripper, a metal freak, a ruthless blonde, a playboy, a drunk, and a dangerous red head. She can never tell what the next day will bring her, all she know is that there is going to be an adventure.

There was a knock at the door that brought Lucy out of her train of thought. She opened the door to find Erza, Levy, Juvia and Cana standing there at the door. "Hey guys, come on in." Lucy said as she stepped aside for the girls to come in.

"Where's Mira and Lisanna?" She asked the trio.

"They're out buying food for their house." Erza stated. She sat down on Lucy's couch with her legs crossed.

"Have you guys heard anything from Laxus or Natsu?" Lucy asked. Her and Laxus were like brother and sister. Everywhere she went he followed saying that he didn't want anything happening to her.

"In his letter, Laxus told me that they were meeting up another base camp from the east side. He also told me that he could be meeting with Natsu if it's the right base he's think it is." Cana said as she chugged down a bottle of water.

"I hope so." Levy said. She then looked over at Lucy with gleaming eyes. "So, Lu-chan, did you put your letter in the care package the other day?" She asked.

"Yes, Levy-chan, I did." Lucy giggled.

"Did he reply back?" Levy asked with hope.

Lucy shook her head. "No, he may no have time to write back. Besides the care package probably didn't arrive real late in the evening."

"Oh okay." Levy said with a sad face. Her face then brightened up when she remember why they came here. "Lucy, would you like to have dinner with us we're heading out now."

"Sure, I'll be back I need to go get my purse and we can head out." Lucy said. She walked into her room grabbed her purse and walked back into the living room. "Ready, let's go."

The girls all walked to the closer diner and sat down at a booth. A waitress came over and asked what they wanted. Lucy ordered spaghetti, Levy ordered a chicken sandwich, Juvia ordered a cheese burger, Erza order steak, and Cana order spicy pork chops.

The waitress came back with their orders in less and thirty minutes. She handed each of the different orders to the right person, once they got their food they started to eat until nothing was left on their plates.

After the girls were done with their food, they all headed back to Lucy's apartment. They sat around the coffee table talking about random things and anything that sparked their inreast .

Lucy looked outside to see that it was dark and the moon shone brightly. Erza got up from the coffee table and picked up her coat. "I'm heading home, Levy, Juvia are you coming with me?" She asked.

Levy and Juvia got up and walked over to meet Erza at the door. "Bye, Lu-chan!" Levy chirped.

"Juvia says bye too." Juvia said as they walked out of the door and into the hallway. "Juvia will see Lucy tomorrow." She waved. Erza nodded as the three girls disappeared down the stairs.

Lucy sat down at her couch with a heavy sigh. "I hope to see you soon, Natsu. I know I never met you, but I think I'm falling in love with you by all the stories I heard about you." Lucy said to herself. And with that Lucy got up from the couch and headed off to bed.

**Done! I hope you like this chapter. Oh and one more thing this story will go from Natsu to Lucy it'll witch from the two of them. I'll have chapter 3 posted later this week and I'll have chapter 4 and 5 of The Ones I Love this week. I'll have more time to work on my stories when I go on Christmas break two weeks from now.**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Hello, there this is chapter 3 of Her. I may end up putting this story and The Ones I Love on hold so I can finish Key of the Heart. Couple of chapters for that story and I'll be done, but that won't be the end of it. I was thinking about a sequel to Key of the Heart, but it will be a while before I put it up and I'll try to have more chapters in the sequel.**

**Familiar Faces**

_ Natsu looked around the crowded train station trying to find the blonde haired beauty. It has been years since he came home and he was loving every second. He was hoping to find the Beauty who sent him that letter years ago. Right before the war ended he had sent a letter to her saying that he will be home soon and to meet him at the train station._

_ "Maybe she's not here yet." He said to himself. He looked once more only to find unfamiliar faces and not the one he was looking for._

_ He turned around to head home when he heard someone call his name. "Natsu!"_

_He whipped his head around to see the blonde beauty running towards him. He dropped everything and ran towards her._

_ "Oh, how it's great to see you in person, Lucy. All these years I was looking at a picture and now I finally I get to see you for real." Natsu said as he hugged her._

_ "Yes, oh how I dreamed of this day, Natsu. Now we can be together forever my army boy." She said._

_ They both leaned forward their noses touching. "I've been waiting to do this for years, Lucy." Natsu said._

_ "Me too." And they continued to lean forward their lips so close-_

"Wake up! We gotta leave in an hour, so get your ass up!" Gray yelled as he removed the thick blanket off the pink haired army boy. He grabbed Natsu's bag and threw it at the sleeping boy.

"Mmmm, five more minutes, Ice Freak." Natsu said, shooing Gray away.

"Oh no you don't. Your five minutes is a half hour. Now get up before I get Gildarts." Gray said as he walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"I'm up! No need to get him." Natsu said. He shot up out of the bed grabbing his clothes from the ground. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"Whatever, just met me in the cafeteria when you're done, Flame brain." Gray said as he exited the tent.

Natsu hurriedly put his clothes on and packed his bag for later. He rushed out of the tent and went to the made shift cafeteria. He spotted Gray in the very back of the tent sitting at a made shift table.

Natsu sat down in front of him on a log chair. "Dude, can I tell you something?" Natsu asked the shirtless man in front of him.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Gray said. He leaned back on the log chair putting his hands behind his head.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the raven haired man, but then sighed. "Right before you woke me up this morning I had a dream." Natsu paused looking at Gray. "I had a dream about Lucy, the one who sent me that letter yesterday."

After hearing what Natsu said, Gray fell backwards onto the hard ground. "W-what?!" Gray yelled in shock. He got up and sat back down. "So, what was the dream about?"

"Well, it was about us meeting in a train station. We were saying stuff like how we waited for this day to come. We about kissed, but someone woke me up." Natsu said with hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry, but I let you sleep in. Actually you were suppose to be awake an hour ago." Gray said. He put his head down in shame not liking the idea of letting his friend sleep in late.

"No biggie, I don't care anyways it was just a dream. I do hope though that I get to met her in person, she seems like a good a person." Natsu said.

"Alright, ladies!" Gildarts yelled, "Go take down your tents and meet me back here in thirty minutes!" He then left the cafeteria.

"Come on, Pyro. We better get that tent down before anyone else." Gray said with a smirk.

"I'll race you, Stripper!" Natsu yelled. They ran out of the cafeteria and towards the camp.

In less than ten minutes, they had the tent down and packed up ready to go. "Ha we got our tent down faster then everyone!" Natsu yelled. Him and Gray high-five each other as they ran back to the cafeteria.

Once they arrived Gildarts was already there waiting for the others to come. "Gray, Natsu, done so soon." The boys nodded their heads to his question. "Well, in that case con you boys help me take down the cafeteria tent. We may not need it, but better be safe than sorry. Right?"

Natsu and Gray helped Gildarts take down the big tent that served as the cafeteria. "Thank you boys for helping me take down the tent."

"Your welcome, Gildarts." Natsu said. He looked behind him to watch as the other soldiers came carrying their tents. "Hey, here come the others."

Gildarts turned around to face them. "Come on sissies, these two here took their tent down and even helped me take down the cafeteria tent." Gildarts teased.

"Sorry, Sergeant Clive, some of us had troubles taking the tent down." Henry said.

Gildarts looked at them with annoyance. "Okay, let me get this straight. You can put the tent up just fine, but you can't take it down without having trouble. What a bunch of sissies." Gildarts laughed making the men drop their heads in shame. "Now come on we need to head to camp C by dinner time."

On of the soldiers raised their hand. "What camp are we meeting Sergeant Clive?" He asked.

"Since this is camp A we will be meeting up with camp B. Later on camp C, which will be camp A and B, will meet up with camp D." Gildarts tells the camp. "Enough with the chit chat, let's get a move on ladies!"

It took them about seven hours to get to camp C, since they started somewhere around eleven it was around six when they got there. Soldiers with a blue ribbon around their arm were passing out a red ribbon to anyone who had a blue or yellow ribbon. Blue was for camp B and yellow for camp A and now a red ribbon for camp C.

"What took you so long, Gildarts? We were waiting forever." Macao Conbolt said to Gildarts.

"Not my fault. These sissies didn't know how to take down their tents." Gildarts said.

"Whatever, as long as you're here I'm not complaining." Macao said. He handed Gildarts a stack of tangled red ribbons. "Here, take them and pass them out to everybody. If there's not enough come find me or Max." He said then left the group.

"Here ladies, take one and hand me your old ones you won't need them anymore. Camp A and B combined together, so now we are camp C." He said as each soldier took their yellow ribbon off handing it to him and getting a new one in its place.

As Natsu finished tying the ribbon on his arm, he heard an all too familiar grunt. "I know it's you Laxus, so don't try anything funny." Natsu said as he turned around to face the blonde soldier.

"Tsk, I knew you would say something you always do." Laxus said. "Now, where is Gray I need to talk to him?"

"Him right here, Laxus. What do you want?" Gray asked. He had tied the red ribbon above his elbow, the same place he had his old one.

"You, Natsu, and I share a tent with Warren and Max." Laxus said as he led them to his tent he shared.

"Why can't there be two in a tent?" Natsu asked as they started to unpack their belongings.

"Because there won't be enough room. Camp E is coming in up from the northeastern area, so we need to have as many tents as possible." Laxus said. He sat down on his cot and took out a letter. "Lisanna said that she misses me and wished for my safe return home. She said that her and the girl are going to go out and have fun Saturday." Laxus said.

"By the way, Natsu, are you going to reply back to that letter you got yesterday. You don't want to leave her hangin' go you." Gray said.

"Her?" Laxus asked as he put the letter in a book from Lisanna.

"Yeah, Natsu got a letter from a girl. She must know the girls cause she mentions them in her letter." Gray said looking at Natsu.

"And who exactly is 'her'?" Laxus asked again.

This time Natsu answered his question. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia; she even sent me a picture of her." Natsu said while handing Laxus the letter.

Laxus took it and read it with a smirk. "This is Lucy's handwriting. The girls must've convinced her to write you a letter." He said handing the letter back to the confused soldier.

"Wait you know her, but how?" Natsu asked with the look of confusion and shock written in his face.

"Let's just say she's like a little sister to me, so if you break her heart I'll break your face." Laxus said glaring at Natsu.

Natsu put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, I won't!" Natsu said. _Laxus could kill anyone who messes with the ones he love, so Lucy must be very special to him to act this way. _Natsu thought.

"Come on let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." Gray said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Gray. You comin', Natsu." Laxus said as he got up from his cot.

Natsu shook his head. "No, I need to do something, so I'll meet you guys there later okay?" Natsu said to the two.

"Okay, if you say so." Gray said. And with that, he and Laxus walked out of the tent leaving Natsu alone.

Natsu dung through his bag and found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote Lucy's name on the front of the red envelope. He then started to write a letter out to her.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ Thank you for the letter. I appreciate it. You have given me hope when I was going to give up everything. I hope to meet you in the near future, once this war ends. I love the color of your hair it reminds of the sunshine, so golden. You have fun now with the girls and not worry about me, I'll come back home alive. I promise._

_Your friend, Natsu Dragneel_

Natsu put the letter into the red envelope and sealed it. He wrote her address in the corner and put a stamp on it. He got up and walked out of the tent looking around for Gildarts. He finally found him near the cafeteria talking to Macao.

"Hey Gildarts, can you do me a favor?" Natsu asked as he approaches the man.

Gildarts looked down at him with a bored expression. "Sure, what do you want me to do kid?" He asked Natsu.

"Could you mail this letter for me tonight? I can't because I already used up how many you can send this month." Natsu said handing the red envelope to Gildarts.

"Sure, I'll mail it out for ya right now. Why don't you go eat with the others?" Gildarts told Natsu.

"Okay, I'll go eat." Natsu said with a big grin. He took off towards the cafeteria while Gildarts headed towards the tent that mailed letters out.

"How may I help you, sir?" A girl with almond colored hair asked. She had a scar going down her right eye down to her lips. The girl was blind in her right eyes, so they had to move her to the mailing job since she couldn't battle with her disability.

"Yes, I would like to mail out this letter." Gildarts said while he held out the letter.

"Name please." She said as she took the letter from him. Her good eye read the address that was written on the envelope.

"Gildarts Clive." He said with boredom. _This kid is going to be the death of me. I can't believe he already used up the mailing amount. Oh, wait yea I can, his sister and him always send letters to each other. _He thought.

"Alright, your letter will be sent out tonight with the rest it will reach Mongolia in two days_._"She said.

"Thank you, Grace. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he waved good-bye to her.

"Man, what took you so long, human torch." Gray said as Natsu sat down with a plate of food.

"Sorry, I needed to talk to Gildarts about something." Natsu said. He took a bite of his cheeseburger. He couldn't wait to go home and taste his mother's cooking again.

"Did you ask him to mail out that letter to Lucy, Natsu?" Gray asked. _I swear, him and his sister are all the time mailing letters to each other. At one point, I had to mail out a letter for him once or twice a month. _Gray thought.

Natsu pouted as he finished his cheeseburger. "How do you know?" Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes at Gray.

"I watched you give Gildarts a red envelope. I know you better than you think, Natsu. You ran out of how many times you can mail out didn't you?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I used my last one last week on Wendy. I told her it would be the last time until next month when I get more." Natsu said as he got done eating. "I'm done eating, lets head back to our tent."

With that said Natsu, Gray, and Laxus walked back to their tent. Max and Warren were already there getting ready to go to bed. The three got ready and laid down on their cot. "Night." Natsu said.

His night was replied with four other nights. He fell asleep thinking about the blonde hair beauty.

**There, done with chapter 3. Please tell me how you like it. I'll have more time to update since I'm not Christmas break. I will try to have chapter 11 for Kay of the Heart sometime this week. Heck maybe on Christmas.**


	4. I Believe You

**Hey this is the newest chapter of 'Her' I hope you like it. Please check out my other stories I would like that. I really don't have anything to say other than that I'll have the latest chapter for TOIL(The Ones I love).**

**I Believe You **

Lucy sat there looking at the red envelope she just received in the mail. The date written on the top looked like it has been mailed two days ago. She smiled as she opened it to read the letter.

She smiled at the letter and reread it to herself. _Making a promise you might not be able to keep, but for some reason I believe you. _Lucy thought to herself. She got up and screeched for an outfit to wear.

She finally decided on a white dress with pink and red flowers that stopped at her knees. She wore a blue denim jacket with red heeled flats. She brushed out her hair and kept it down with a red flower pinning back her bangs.

A knock was sounded at the door and Lucy's smile grew bigger. She opened the door to revel six smiling girls. "Hey guys, you ready for our girls day?" Lucy asked her smile never leaving her face.

"Wow, it looks like someone is in a happy mood today." Mira noted. "Did something happen with Natsu, Lucy." She teased.

Lucy blushed a deep red. "N-no, it just that I received a letter from him today." She said trying to hide her face.

"Aw, Lu, you're falling in love with someone you haven't met yet how sweet." Lisanna cooed.

"S-shut up, Lis. What about you and your boyfriend?" Lucy asked glaring at her. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"Lu! You're a meanie and kept Laxus out of this." Lisanna wined. "And yes, he sent me a letter yesterday morning."

"Enough with the chit chat lets get going or all of the good seats will be taken." Levy said pulling on Lucy's arm. "I want to hear about the letter, so bring it with us to the diner."

"Okay, let me go grab it and my purse." Lucy said dashing to her room. She picked up her white purse and stuffed the red envelope that smelt like campfire. Once she was in her room, she hurriedly back to the living room. "Ready." And with that the now seven girls headed to the nearby diner.

After the girls sat down at a table, Levy jumped right to the chase. "So, Lu-chan, what did Natsu say in his letter? Was it a love letter? Did he confuse to you?" She asked Lucy. All the girls stared at her as she pulled out the red envelope from her purse.

"Ooh a red envelope. Lucy must be special then if Natsu is willing to give her a red one and not a white one." Mira said happily. "And what's even more romantic is that he hasn't met you yet."

"What's so special about a red envelope. I just thought it was his favorite color." Lucy said.

"Oh, nothing." Mira said as she stole letter from Levy who was reading it for the third time. Levy let out a sound of protest, but Mira ignored her. "You got to let everyone else read it, Levy."

Once Mira was done reading it, she handed it to her sister. Then after Lisanna and Cana read it she handed it to Erza. She and Wendy read it together and awed as they handed it back to Lucy.

"My brother is all the time making reckless promises, but somehow I believe him." Wendy said smiling. She grabbed Lucy's right hand and hold on to it. "He will keep the promise all you have to do is believe in him."

Lucy smiled at the little girl. "Don't worry, Wendy. I'll always believe in him no matter what." She said squeezing Wendy's hand. "Now, lets get something to eat while we're here."

After the girls where done eating, they all headed back to Lucy's apartment to talk some more. "And one time he decided to have a composition with Gray to see who can shove more french fries up their nose! Of course that ended up a big fail as both of them ended up in the nurse!" Cana said laughing with the others. "Ooh, and then there was that one ti-"

"Okay, enough Cana it's time for bed you can tell us more stories tomorrow." Lucy said. She laughed as Cana grunted in disapproval. The girls got under their own cover on the floor and Lucy turned off the lamp that was on here bedside table.

"Night guys!" Levy chirped as she cuddled with her orange blanket. "Have a good night."

"Night!" The girls said back. As Lucy drifted off to sleep she often caught herself thinking about Natsu. She may not know him personal, but it felt like she known him forever.

_ Lucy was out on a balcony over looking the bright city of Mongolia. Soft footstep where heard behind her. She turned around to find her pink haired prince dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie._

_ "Come, dance with me, princess." He said holding a hand out for her. She gladly took it and he lead her inside on the dance floor. They started to dance with everyone else in the crowd. "My, princess you look loving, that white makes you look like an angel." He said._

_ "Huh?" Lucy asked shocked. She looked down to find that she was indeed wearing a white puffy dress. On the dress were red roses and sparkling diamonds. On her head sat a beautifully decorated tiara and her hair was tied up in a bun with a red rose holding it. "Why am I in a wedding dress?"_

_ "It's our wedding, duh. You can be funny sometimes princess don't you remember you're Mrs. Dragneel now." He said shooting her a bright smile._

_ "Nat-"_

"Lu-chan wake up! Wendy made breakfast." Levy said shaking the blonde awake. "The girls want to go to the park today and Lisanna wants to mail out her letter for Laxustoday."

"Okay, I'm up." Lucy said getting up. She walked into the kitchen to find Wendy flipping the last egg on a plate. "Mmm, smells good, Wendy."

"Thanks, now everyone eat up so we can get to the park." Wendy said putting the plate of bacon and eggs on the table."

After everyone was done eating, the girls headed to the park. "I'll meet you guys later I need to mail out my letter." Lisanna said waving good-bye to her friends.

Lucy sat down on a swing thinking about her dream she had before she was rudely awoken. She would admit that the dress was something that she dreamt of, so that part didn't bother her. But, the part that got to her was that she got married to Natsu whom she doesn't know all that much about.

She didn't realize that someone had been calling her until and small hand rested itself on her shoulder. "Lucy-san, is something bothering you?" Wendy asked with concern.

"Nothing really. It was only a dream about your bother." Lucy said and before Wendy could say anything else Lucy continued. "I had a dream about him and me getting married and we were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He kept calling me princess and something inside made me happy."

"I'm glad that my brother can make you happy even though he's not here." Wendy said giggling.

Lucy turned a bright pink at what Wendy said. She tried to hide her blush by putting her hands in front of her face. "S-shut up, you're bad as everyone else in this group." She said glaring at Wendy. Wendy just giggled.

The girls spent all day at the park and by the time Lucy got home it was park. She changed her clothes and laid down on her bed. Looking up at her ceiling she started to think about her letter Natsu sent her. _I can't wait to meet you, Natsu. You better keep your promise because I believe in you. Night, Natsu._


	5. Fight For You

**Hey, this is chapter 5 of Her. I got some good news, I finally finished Key of the Heart and I just post the first chapter of the sequel. Now I'll have more time to post new chapters for my other stories.**

**Fighting For You**

Natsu woke up to the sound of the blazing siren outside. "What the hell is going on!" He yelled struggling to get out of bed. "No one told me about a stupid siren last night."

"You're an idiot, didn't you listen to Gildarts explain about how we have to infiltrate Oracion Seis base camp today, or were you to busy stuffing your mouth full of food." Gray said. He was already dressed in this uniform and he was now getting his backpack ready.

"Don't just stand there, Salamander. We gotta get movin' soon if we want to take Oracion Seis down." Laxus said. He was heading out of the tent with a smug look on his face. "Unless, you're to scared to go to war and fight." He let out a laugh and walked away.

"Damnit, he pisses me off sometimes." Natsu growled. He pulled on his boots and slid the picture of the blonde in the inside pocket of his coat. Natsu stood up and slung his backpack on his pack.

"Dude, you're seriously bringing that photo with you?" Gray asked as they left to join the others at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, she gave me hope and I'm willing to fight for her. I will make sure that I meet this woman no matter the cost." Natsu said with a serious look on his face.

"You better, man. I don't know what I'll do if you died. I mean there will be no one there to brawl with me." Gray said.

"Aw, I love you too man." Natsu said giving Gray's arm a punch, "Shut up." was all he got from the raven haired boy.

"Alright sissies, today is the day we take down Oracion Seis base and hopefully end this war once and for all!" Gildarts yelled.

"Team 1 will be Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Max, Warren, and Henry. Team 2," Macao said listing off names. Once he was done naming the groups, he went on telling them the plan. "Team 1 will go into the first door we come to; Team 2 will do the same with the second door and so on. Once every room is check, we go outside and find where they are hiding. If your team gets separated you need to find one other member from your group, you never be alone on the battlefield. That is all I have to say. Let's get going."

It didn't take them that long until they reach the base camp of Oracion Seis. They walked around the wall of the metal building stopping at the first door they saw. "Team 1 goes." Gildarts said.

Natsu lead the team inside of the dark room. He turned on the lights and found a desk with paper scattered here and there. "Max and Warren guard the door, Henry guard the window, Laxus and Gray help me look through these papers."

After an hour of searching through the papers, all they found was something about keys and a mega death weapon, which they took to show Gildarts. "What really gets me is that the paper says they need twelve keys in order to take over the mega weapon and control earth." Natsu said.

"I know, that part is really weird. It will defiantly get Gildarts attention." Gray said.

As they were heading out of the office, a grenade went off near them causing an explosion. The team was separated as they ran way form the attacker to get to safety. "Natsu!" Someone yelled behind him.

He turned to find Henry running as fast as he could. Henry finally made to where he was. "I- I thought that… I thought that I lost you guys altogether. I'm happy that I at least found you." He said panicking.

"Clam down, Henry. We need to move fast and find the others, or the person who attacked us will come and find us." Natsu said. They started to walk when Natsu heard a gunshot and a scream. He turns and found a black haired boy no older than him. He had dark eyeliner around his eyes, a white braid, and purple lipstick. He looked down at Henry's lifeless body blood gathered in a puddle underneath him.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsu yelled. He was angry at the black haired boy. He knows this is a war, but killing someone behind their back.

"I'm Midnight and you're Natsu Dragneel. I'm going to kill you." He said lifting the pistol and pointing it at Natsu. His eyes widened as Midnight put his finger on the trigger.

Natsu took off running behind a pile of rubble as the first bullet shot past his head. He pulled out the photo of Lucy and smiled. "I will come home, Lucy and we can be friends." He whispered to himself.

A gust of wind blew the picture out of his hand and landed in front of Midnight. Natsu eyes widened as he watch Midnight pick the picture up, look at it, and shove it in his pocket. "I don't think you'll ever meet her." Midnight said. He lifted the gun up and shot Natsu in the shoulder.

Natsu cried out in pain and grabbed his right shoulder. Midnight cursed then aimed at Natsu head. "You will die." He said. Midnight was about to shot when a voice called out for Natsu. "Damnit, I'll finish you later." He said running off.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. He looked frantically around trying to find his pink haired friend. "Natsu!" He called again.

"H-here!" Natsu shouted out. "I'm behind this pile of rubble, I've been shot."

Gray ran to see Natsu lying there holding his right shoulder. "Man, how did this happened?" Gray asked worryingly as he picked Natsu up and started to walked back to camp with Laxus, Max, and Warren behind them. "Where's Henry, I thought he was with you."

"He…He's dead. He was shot by this guy named Midnight. I think he was part of the Oracion Seis. He had the gun that the Oracion Seis would carry. Also, he tried to kill me." Natsu explained.

"They're suppose to try and kill us. We're in a war against them what else are the suppose to." Laxus said.

"No, he was different, like his intention was to kill me from hatred or something. When he shot me he shot my arm then he tried to shot me in the head, but wouldn't a regular bad guy just shoot me."

"You're right, but that is weird though." Gray said as they approached camp.

"Gray, I think I made a mistake." Natsu said with sad eyes.

"What do you mean you made a mistake, Natsu? You hardly make mistakes and that's coming form me." Gray said.

"When Midnight attacked me, I hid behind a pile of rubble and took out the photo of Lucy. Well then the wind blew it out of my hand and Midnight picked it up." Natsu paused looking up at Gray.

"So, it just a picture of a girl what's wrong with him picking it up and looking at it." Max said with a shrug.

"That's the thing he didn't just look at the picture he stuck it in his pocket. I feel bad that he got a hold of the picture and it feels like something bad is going to happen all because of me." Natsu said as a tears ran down his eyes,

"Hey, stop it!" Gray yelled. "It's not your fault that he got the picture. Hell he may not even know her and kept the picture just because she pretty or something."

"No, there's more than that I know there is. He must know something about her and if he makes it out alive I swear I will protect her if he happens to show up with a team."

No one said anything as they walked into the nurse's tent. "Oh my, what happened here." said a red haired woman. "Lay him down on that cot over there and explain to me what happened."

"He got shot in the shoulder what else does it look like." Laxus said angrily.

"Well my bad, I couldn't see that the angel he was in." She snapped angrily back at him."

"Ignore him, Sue. Just worry about him please." Gray said making Sue turn and look at Natsu who was lying on the cot with his eyes closed.

"Hey! No going to sleep!" Sue shouted kicking the side of the cot.

Natsu shot up quickly regretting it as pain started to get worse in his shoulder. "Damnit, Sue don't do that."

"Whatever. Everyone leave so I can do the operation." Sue said shooing the team away. "I'll have Mandy come and get you guys when it's over. He'll know where to go to get you guys, so don't worry. And with that, the rest of the team walked out of the tent and into their tents to wait for the operation to be done with.

**Yes, I know Mandy is a guy it's his nickname he got while training with everyone else and no, I'm not going to reveal his name. So, how'd you like this chapter because I loved it. More will be posted soon I hope anyways.**


End file.
